


Endless Emotions

by fullfirefafar



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, at least im writing something happy haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: During the span of her absence, Chrom wonders how he ever has the will to live through the days in the first place.





	Endless Emotions

 The ribbons feel cold in his grasp.  
  
 The touch is just as cold as Chrom presses them to his lips. A deep breath is taken. Tear-stained eyes are closed shut. Though heart remains shaken in a tornado of unbearable pain, the exalt exhales slowly in hopes that peace has an ounce of pity over him.  
  
 It still hurts.  
  
 After all these years, it still hurts so much.  
  
 Slowly he opens his eyes, vision now slightly blurry from the sorrow that glooms in each socket. “My love…” Her name too agonizingly heavy to slip across his tongue, Chrom slowly clench his teeth. “My…My dear…”  
  
 The black ribbons smother and brush against his cupped fists. His back leans against the headboard, leaning, draping low, low, until the back of his head gently bumps against the hard wood.  
  
 The bed feels cold.  
  
 Ah, he wonders how much he could bear all of this.  
  
  _I love you…_  His heart hums what his mouth cannot.  _I love you too much that I…I can’t handle this._  He ponders on what it’s like to have a body void of a soul.  _P-Please…Please, my love…_  He wonders if this is truly what it feels like to have his heart physically ripped from his chest.  _It’s been too long…_  
  
 It’s astounding. Painfully, excruciatingly astounding that he can still feel this way after all these years.  
  
 He misses her.  _Come back, my love._  
  
 He needs her.  _Gods…that’s all I ever wish f…or…_  
  
 He loves her.  _Come home, another kiss is bestowed on the black ribbons, my…R-Ro…b-in…_  
  
 Fatigue once again robs him of his consciousness, finally granting him a temporary peace of mind.  
  
—  
  
 Her body feels warm in his embrace.  
  
 Her touch is just as warm, just as soothing. A husky chuckle slips through parted lips. Heavily-lidded eyes twitch lazily. Nose scrunches just the slightly, Chrom nuzzles his forehead against his groaning queen’s.  
  
 It feels wonderful.  
  
 After all these months, it still feels wonderful.  
  
 “Geez, Chrom.” Her voice makes him catch his breath. “You’re squeezing me.”  
  
 Slowly he opens his eyes, vision still slightly blurry from the faint tears he didn’t realize had coated around each socket from the moment he heard her voice. “My love…” Voice still gruff from slumber, Chrom tips his head to press a kiss to her forehead.  
  
 Her laugh makes his stomach bubble.  
  
 “My Robin…” A smile graces his lips. A single tear trickles down to a white pillow. One hand still wrapped around her waist, Chrom moves his right hand so that he can brush the purple strands to the side. “My Robin…” Again he kisses her forehead. “My Robin…” Pale pink lips trail downwards, right between her eyebrows, her eyes. “Robin…” Her name practically a mantra, the exalt gingerly pecks her nose.  
  
 He feels her warmth, her blush.  
  
 He wants more.  
  
 Eyes once again flutters open. A pair of blue eyes meets brown, gazes both hypnotizing that it leaves them breathless.   
  
 The bed feels warm.  
  
 “Gods…” The word slurs heavier than he had expected, Chrom pulls the petite queen to a hug. Face now nuzzling the thick plush of purple hair, he wraps both arms around her frame until shaking palms press against her waist and the back of her head.  
  
 He feels her lips to his neck.  
  
 Ah, he wonders how he ever lived before without all this.  
  
 How amazing, he thinks, to know that his love knows no bounds, no limits. It keeps him alive, while also torturously toying with him during the span of her absence.  
  
 But now she is here. She has returned.  
  
 He wonders if he could actually die this time if she ever disappeared again.   
  
  _I love you…_  His heart echoes what his mouth begs to scream.  _I love you so, so much, my dear…_  Left and right his face moves against her hair.  _Please…_ He takes a deep breath. He presses a long, desperate kiss to the top of her head.  _Please…_  
  
 “Don’t ever leave me again…”  
  
 The prayer slips out of him without realization. Before Chrom notices the mistake, he shivers to feel her kiss to his chin, then to his mouth.  
  
 “I won’t…” Her promise tightens his chest. “I promise, my love…” The touch of her palm to his right cheek – she is wiping something; tears, perhaps? – actually eases the storm in his heart.  
  
 It’s astounding. Wonderfully, marvellously astounding that he will always feel this way in the many years to come.   
  
 He missed her. “My love…”  
  
 He needs her. “My queen…”  
  
 He loves her. “My Robin…” The kiss is returned, lips press deeper, closer, emotions endlessly pouring in forms of whimpers and meek moans.  
  
 After all these years, he is deeply thankful to live in a world where she exists.  
  
 _ **END**_

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday you funky blue bastard


End file.
